video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Victim
|catalogue number = VC |rating = |running time = minutes|re-released by = VCI|re-release date = }} Victim is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by VCI on 17th June 1996. Description Cast * Dirk Bogarde as Melville Farr * Sylvia Syms as Laura Farr * Dennis Price as Calloway * Nigel Stock as Phip * Peter McEnery as Boy Barrett * Donald Churchill as Eddy Stone * Anthony Nicholls as Lord Fullbrook * Hilton Edwards as P.H. * Norman Bird as Harold Doe * Derren Nesbitt as Sandy Youth * Alan MacNaughtan as Scott Hankin * Noel Howlett as Patterson * Charles Lloyd-Pack as Henry * John Barrie as Detective Inspector Harris * John Cairney as Bridie * David Evans as Mickey * Peter Copley as Paul Mandrake * Frank Pettitt as Barman * Mavis Villiers as Madge * Margaret Diamond as Miss Benham * Alan Howard as Frank * Dawn Beret as Sylvie * John Bennett as Undercover Detective (uncredited) * John Boxer as Policeman in Cell (uncredited) * Frank Thornton as George, Henry's assistant (uncredited) Credits Trailers and info Original 1996 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Crime Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Allied Film Makers Category:Rank Film Distributors Category:Movie Greats Category:Victim (1961 film) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC 15